User blog:Reo 54/One Big Long Blog About Important Stuff
Hai, guys! How ya doin'? 'm actually doing pretty good. In terms of school. Anyways, i have some stuff to talk about. Cancelling Hunger Game Chronicles... Okay, i loved doing the 1st episode and i am doing a second one. I'm making it right after this blog. Anyways, the reason for cancelling it is not me no wanting to make it, it's the lack of fans it has. Yeah there were a few around when it came out first, but i announced the voting for the 2nd Episode when the season final for BTFF hunger games started and it was visable on the side for a normal amount of time. I thought i would get atleast some votes if not a lot, but you know how many i Got? 0. a big fat zero. i'm using random.org to select the tributes. Anyways Episode 2 is airing and if there is no one to watch it, it might just stop and never get it's sequal. If you want this series to continue, show sove love for it. like srsly. I know i might look like a ripp-off Sif making the HGC, but it was based on his idea, so yeah, i'm just carrying it out. Stopping Alien of the Week a simillar problem here. right before i left i didn't write an episode, i blamed having to pack for that, but really, it wasn't that. On sunday when i wanted to write, there was only one vote there and yeah, it decides the winner, but, it was my own vote, so i wasn't going to do it. i hopped maybe someone will vote till Monday and , thanks to me telling him, someone did (Thanks Ren! i think...). I hopped Ahmad could write it for me, but his PC is broken, or was and he couldn't, so 2 eps fell out. And while i was there, i forgot to update the polls. Okay, i thought i would just randomize an alien and select it, but i didn't have the time, i had school to worry about., so the epsidoe might start coming out on sundays, if the show continues. I just updated AOTW and the poll had only 2 votes, one of which was mine and it had been 3 weeks. If you want this series to continue, you have to start checking back to it every week, and maybe suggest a few theams that i could use, cause i'm starting to run out. Stepping Down From Writing Guys, yes. i want to step down from writing. i just don't have time. *Monday: Home at 9 pm, have to do my Homework. *Tuesaday: Home at 2:20 Am, Homework, YouTube videos, Sleep for 2 Hour and than Wikia. *Wednesday: Home at 9 pm, have to do my Homework. *Thurstday: Home at from 7:30 - 8:00 Pm, have to do my homework. *Friday: Home at from 7:30 - 8:00 Pm, have to do my homework. Watch YouTube on Sister's Tablet, Wikia *Saturday: Sleep...Do some stuff around the house, Watch some shows, Wikia *Sunday: Sleep...Do some stuff around the house, Maybe Watchsome shows, Wikia, Homework And that's my schedule. i try to follow it. So, i could have 3 days for writing. Tuesday, which i'm using right now, Friday, on which i feel tired, but will use and Saturday. But the thing is, i don't want to write. Having this one AOTW and ocasonally HGC would be just enough, so sorry, but all other projects are iced, Deep fried'' freezed. Next year i will have a lot of more free time do to this being my last year in art school. I see you than. Something New? Yeah, i would like to start something new like HGC, something that doesn't involve writing a lot and doesn't take that much time. If you know anything i could start, but for some reason aren't starting it yourself, please tell me. Ideas? School gets me, my ideas generator has been stopped. But from time to time new ideas pop up and if you are looking for an idea for an ep, contact me and i can help ya That's it. Thanks for reading That wraps it up. Thanks for reading and i'll see you around. 'You Have Failed this city!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54